Nintendo Switch Virtual Console
Nintendo Switch Virtual all 39 Consoles. 1 Nintendo Point is 1 US Cent. Right|50px Console NES (400 Nintendo Points) *Adventure of Link (Zelda 2) *Castlevania *Double Dragon *Ice Climbers *Kid Icarus *Kirby Adventure *Mega-Man *Metroid *Punch-Out!! *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Legend of Zelda *Wrecking Crew SNES (700 Nintendo Points) *Earthbound *F-Zero *Kirby Course Land *Link's Go to Past *Mario & Wario *Mario Paint *Metal Gear *Street Fighter *Super Castlevania *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario World *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Super Punch-Out!! *Super Puyo Puyo 2 *Stunt Race FX Nintendo 64 (1000 Nintendo Points) *Animal Forest *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo-Tooie *Conker: Bad Fur Day *Diddy Kong Racing *F-ZERO X *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Mario Tennis *Super Mario 64 *Super Smash Bros. *Yoshi's Story Gamecube (1400 Nintendo Points) *Animal Crossing *F-ZERO DX *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Smash Bros. Melee *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *WarioWare Inc.: Microgames Party *Wario World Wii (2000 Nintendo Points) *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Party 8 *Mario Party 9 *Mario Super Strikers *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Wario Land: Shake It!!! *WarioWare: Smooth Moves Wii U (3000 Nintendo Points) *Game and Wario *Mario Party 10 *Super Mario 3D World *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Game & Watch (100 Nintendo Points) *Hammer *Kicking the Ball *Manhole Game Boy (200 Nintendo Points) *Pokemon Red Version *Pokemon Blue Version *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Wario Land 2 *Wario Land 3 Game Boy Color (750 Nintendo Points) *Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto 2 *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Wario Land 4 Virtual Boy (500 Nintendo Points) *Virtual Wario Land Game Boy Advance (1000 Nintendo Points) *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Mario Party Advance *Pokemon Silver *Pokemon Gold *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Pinball Party *WarioWare Inc,: Mega Microgames *WarioWare Inc,: Minigame Mania *WarioWare Twisted Nintendo DS (1500 Nintendo Points) *Mario Kart DS *Mario Party DS *New Super Mario Bros. *Sonic Rush *Super Mario 64 DS *WarioWare Touched Nintendo DSi (2000 Nintendo Points) *WarioWare D.I.Y. Nintendo 3DS (2500 Nintendo Points) *Super Mario 3D Land *Mario Kart 7 *Rayman 3D *Super Monkey Ball 3D *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS *WarioWare Gold Playstation (1000 Nintendo Points) *Gex *Rayman *Rayman 2 Playstation 2 (1500 Nintendo Points) *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Rayman 3 *Sonic Heroes *Super Monkey Ball *Super Monkey Ball 2 *Super Monkey Ball Adventures Playstation 3 (2500 Nintendo Points) *Little Big Planet *Little Big Planet 2 *Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing *Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed *Sonic Colors *Sonic the Lost World Playstation 4 (5000 Nintendo Points) *Little Big Planet 3 *Sonic Boom XBOX (1000 Nintendo Points) *Halo *Halo 2 XBOX 360 (2500 Nintendo Points) *Halo 3 *Halo 4 XBOX ONE (5000 Nintendo Points) *Halo 5 Atari 2600 (260 Nintendo Points) *Atari Breakout *Pong Atari 5200 (520 Nintendo Points) *Pacman Atari 7800 (780 Nintendo Points) *Tom and Jerry Atari Jaguar (1400 Nintendo Points) *Atari Kart SEGA Master (400 Nintendo Points) *Alex Kidd *Bonanza Brothers *Sonic the Hedgehog *Wonder Boy SEGA Pico (500 Nintendo Points) *Sonic Spinball SEGA Genesis/Mega Drive (700 Nintendo Points) *Puyo Puyo *Ristar *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic & Knuckles SEGA CD (700 Nintendo Points) *Sonic CD SEGA Saturn (950 Nintendo Points) *Clockwork Armor *NiGHTS Into Dreams *Sonic R *Virtual Mario (400 Nintendo Points) SEGA Dreamcast (1100 Nintendo Points) *Crazy Taxi *Jet Set Radio *Sonic Adventure *Space Channel 5 Neo-Geo (800 Nintendo Points) *Fatal Fury iOS/Android (1 Nintendo Points) *Angry Birds *Dr. Mario World *Dragon City *Mario Kart Tour *My Singing Monsters *Super Mario Run Arcade (400 Nintendo Points) *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario Bros. *PAC-MAN VS. Series (400 Nintendo Points) *VS. Ice Climbers *VS. Super Mario Bros. *VS. Wrecking Crew Disc (100 Nintendo Points) *Hotel Mario Roulette (50 Nintendo Points) *Roulette Claw Machines (50 Nintendo Points) *Claw Machine *Plush Claw Machine Others (99 Nintendo Points) * Cooking * Fandom * Google * Quiz * Roblox Bundles Trivia All contributions to Fantenda Wiki CC-BY Category:Nintendo Switch